Sue Be Gone
by EnchantingRose
Summary: With so many Naruto MAry Sues running around, there is no end to the perfection, the angst, the relationships. But two dare to hunt down the sues, to destroy them all. They are part of a secrete group called S.B.G. Their mission? Destroy all sues!


Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, or any of the characters that are in it. Unfortunately I own Hikari Hatake. On the other hand, I also own Mandy and Tal.

I wrote this fanfic when I was really bored, and didn't feel like working on my summer reading. So sorry if this sucks. And if you haven't figured it out, yes she is suppose to be a sue.

**Chapter 1: Hikari Hatake **

Hikari Hatake knew that she was in serious trouble. You didn't escape from Orochimaru and not have trouble. She didn't want to think about him, it brought back to many painful thoughts. He wanted to use her body. Like eww! She knew she was beautiful.

"_Oh no here comes the annoying long description." _

Hikari turned around at the sudden sound of another persons voice. When she saw no one there, she took it as another one of the voices in here head. She had so many of them. They made her life insane. Anyway back to her beauty.

She had perfectly straight silver hair, that feel down past her shoulders. Not one hair stood out of place, and she didn't have to use any hair gel. Her eyes were a light shad of brown, that showed the years of pain she had suffered through trapped in Orochimaru's lair. And finally, her body. With curves in al the right places, no extra fat, and big boobs, she was to die for.

Hikari continued to walk through the forest. She was looking for the Hidden Leaf Village, but seemed unable to find it. She had been looking for days, but she was lost.

Sadness began to take over her. The thought of being lost forever, and never finding the Leaf Village was to much. Tears poured out of her eyes, and she feel to her knees sobbing.

"Excuse me girl, but why are you crying?"

Hikari looked up, to see a blond hair boy with blue eyes starring at her. He looked concerned, but that wasn't the first thing she noticed. His headband. It bore the Leaf Village symbol.

"Are you from the Leaf Village?" she asked.

The boy nodded his head smiling. "Yes! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He blushed, as she heard Hikari let out a laugh at his hyperness. She was much cuter when she was laughing.

"I'm Hikari Hatake," Hikari said, standing up, her tears long forgotten.

Naruto was shocked. "Di..di..did you say Hatake?" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes Hatake. It's my last name. Why do you ask?"

"You don't happen to be related to Kakashi Hatake?"

Hikari nodded her head. "He's my father."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Kakashi had a daughter. One that he never told anyone about, let alone hi own squad.

"I have to take you back to the village now," Naruto said. "Hop on my back. We'll get their quicker then if we walk."

"For your information," Hikari said with anger in her voice. "I'm a fast runner and I don't need you to carry me."

With that, Hikari took off running at a fast pace that no normal ninja could manage. Naruto was astonished at her speed. '_And she's not even a ninja.' _

Naruto ran after her, trying in vain to keep up.

"Oh my goddess! This makes me sick!," a voice yelled out from nowhere. It belonged to a female, and by the sound of it she wasn't happy.

Another females voice quickly shushed the other one. "Mandy do you want them to know were here?"

"If it lets us kill that Hikari Hatake, then yes."

A groan was heard. "Just shut up and lets get to the leaf village before she corrupts everyone there."

That was the last to be heard of the two voices. At least for now.

Hikari soon realized that running off ahead of Naruto wasn't a good idea. She was lost before and couldn't find the village. And now she was far ahead of her guide.

Sighing out of boredom, Hikari flopped down under a tree. She leaned her back against a tree, and closed her eyes ready for a nap. The nap never would come, for a twig cracking soon awoke her. Her eyes snapped open, her sense on edge.

"Hikari?"

Hikari's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. It couldn't be.

"Daddy?"

A tall silver haired man wearing a mask stepped out from behind a tree. Though the mask covered most of his face, the single visible eye showed both joy and sadness.

"It is you," the man (known as Kakashi) said. You could hear the joy in his voice.

"Daddy!"

Hikari scrambled to get up. When she finally did, she rushed to her father, hugging him with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Kakashi said. "How'd you escape from Orochimaru?"

"We fought over my body," Hikari said. Finally be reunited with her father allowed her to be able to tell her story. "He wanted to posses me to get my powers. But I beat him using the jutsu you taught me."

"You beat Orochimaru all by yourself?" the new vice startled Hikari. Wiping out ninja stars out of nowhere, she threw them in the direction where the voice had come from.

"Hey!" the voice sounded startled, as the stars hit their mark, pinning the person to a nearby tree. "Kakashi what the hell is up with this?"

Both Kakashi and Hikari walked up to where to voice was yelling. A black hair teen boy was pinned to a tree, and he didn't look happy.

"Hikari I'd appreciate if you didn't pin my students to trees," Kakashi said. "But good shot."

"Sorry dad."

"DAD!" Sasuke yelled. For the first time he looked at the girl who had pinned him to the tree. But instead of yelling at her like he planned on doing, he remained quiet.

"Yo..your beautiful," he said. He bowed his head, trying to hid the redness that had taken over his face.

Hikari was also blushing. It wasn't uncommon for a guy to say she was beautiful. That was one of the reasons that Orochimaru had kidnapped her. But Sasuke was hot.

"Thank yo-"

Her reply was cut off by the sound of a girls wild scream.

"That's it! I've had enough!"

One of the girls from earlier, jumped down from a tree that she and her partner had been hiding in. From their hiding spot, they could see and hear everything that was going on underneath them. The girl who jumped down screaming had enough of Hikari. Only a single thought occupied her mind.

Kill the Mary Sue.

"Mandy!" another voice yelled. It was another one of the voice from earlier. Another girl jumped down from the tree, an unhappy look on her face.

"Thanks for blowing our cover."

"But Tal," Mandy said. "It's our job to dispose of these things." She pointed at Hikari.

The silver hair girl wasn't very happy about her comment.

"I am not a thing. I am Hikari Hatake. Daughter of Kakashi and Iruka."

"Also known as Mary Sue," Tal said. "Mandy read her charges."

The girl known as Mandy pulled a piece of paper, and began to read.

"You Hikari Hatake have been charged with the following crimes. Having kick ass ninja skills. Making Sasuke fall in love you. Being related to one or more canon characters. Making two canon characters have a child when their both male and cannot produce a child together. Being able to out run any other ninja. Defeating Orochimaru. Being overly beautiful. You have been charged with second degree Mary Sue. Your punishment is death," Mandy finished with a smug look on her face.

"Any last words?"

When Hikari didn't say anything, Tal took it as her chance to strike. She rushed at Hikari, pulling a harpoon from behind her. She hit the sue right in the middle of her chest. Many years of practice gave her great aim. Not perfect aim, but still deadly.

Hikari let out a screech of pain, before disappearing in a cloud of pink sparkly smoke.

"Typical sue," Tal said. "Now to wipe clean their memories."

Mandy nodded her head. She reached into her pockets, and pulled out a worn brown bag with S.B.G. Written in fancy lettering. She opened the bag, and pulled out a pinch of golden dust. She blew a bit in each of the ninja's faces (having to wait a while for Naruto to catch up with them). By time they were done, none of the ninja had any memories of Hikari.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. "And why am I pinned to a tree?"

Both Mandy and Tal laughed.

"This is all a dream," Mandy said. "Nothing that has happened is real. Were not even real. This goes for all three of you."

None of the ninja believed Mandy's words, but the two Sue killers had no time to wait around. They had to get back to headquarters and file a report on their latest killing. Killing Mary Sue's was a fun job. But the paperwork was hell.

**End of Chapter **

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Oh and S.B.G. Stands for Sue Be Gone. Please leave a review. That's all I ask.


End file.
